


The Misadventure of Rubber Bunny Weiss Schnee

by Redwolf999



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU were the Faunus still exist, Attempted Kidnapping, BDSM, Blake Belladonna is an actual Ninja, Bondage, Bunny Gimp Suit, Butt Plugs, CEO Weiss Schnee, Coco makes fetish clothes, Corporate Espionage, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Latex, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Mechanic Yang Xiao Long, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pantyhose Fetish, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Predicament Bondage, Rookie Detective Ruby Rose, Salem (RWBY) runs a criminal syndicate, Sexting, Sienna Khan is still alive, Sub Weiss Schnee, Switch Yang Xiao Long, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee is a pervert, Yang Xiao Long is also a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwolf999/pseuds/Redwolf999
Summary: Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dynamics Corporation is having one hell of a night. It wasn't bad enough she sent something she shouldn't have to her 'Online friend' but now, she has to deal with someone attempting to kidnap her.Now she's forced to run around town looking for help while trapped in a kinky costume meant for private wear. Will Weiss be able to get free, or will things get worse?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall & Neopolitan, Cinder Fall & Roman Torchwick, Coco Adel & Weiss Schnee, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Mercury Black & Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Qrow Branwen & Ozpin & Glynda Goodwitch & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Roman Torchwick & Emerald Sustrai & Mercury Black, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Salem & Sienna Khan, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Misadventure of Rubber Bunny Weiss Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss's plans for a quiet night in are quickly changed.

Weiss Schnee sat in the back of her limousine reading through the semester finance report for Schnee Dynamics Corporation. Since using the board last year to stage a coup against her father, Weiss has been working hard to bring the technology business back to the reputation it had when her grandfather had owned. While it wasn't back to its former glory yet many agreed she was far better than her father.

Weiss kicked her heels off, rubbing her nylon clad feet as her thoughts drifted to later in the evening. Her heart still raced as she thought of the package she received this morning, sitting on her entryway table waiting to be opened. Weiss resisted the urge to play with herself as she received a message from her private app.

_SunnyDragon69: How's it going, Ice Queen?_

Weiss smirked at the message as she laid on the seat.

_TheTrueIceQueen: Terrible. Work is a nightmare._

Weiss had been talking to this girl for awhile now and while her puns were terrible, she was a great source of moral support. Her phone dinged again as she got a new message. Weiss looked at the new message and found a welcoming sight.

_SunnyDragon69: Hope this makes your day a little brighter. ;p_

A pair of large breasts were nestled in a baby blue lace bra with the recurring black polo shirt resting just above her cleavage. Weiss smirked as she added the new image to her growing collection of images from the girl, many of them with the Xiao Long Autoshop logo or sign in it one place or another.

_TheTrueIceQueen: How have you not gotten in trouble taking these at work?_

Three bubbles appeared in the bottom left corner showing that her online friend was texting her back. 

_SunnyDragon69: Perks of being a manager. ;)_

The white haired girl laughed then looked at the tinted windows before lifting up her skirt to show off her white panties underneath her black sheer nylons, taking a picture. Weiss quickly fixed herself then looked at her phone.

_SunnyDragon69: Oh my~ You sent me a pic. I'm touched. Cute panties btw._

_TheTrueIceQueen: I figured you deserved a picture yourself as well as to see that I too am a girl._

_SunnyDragon69: And a cute one at that._

Weiss cocked her eyebrow at the comment as her friend sent her a cropped version of the picture which showed a clear shot of her face. Weiss dropped her phone in surprise as her face turned red.

"Good god, I sent her my face. Oh god someone has a clear picture of me performing a lewd act." Weiss panicked as tears formed in her eyes while her phone went off again. With bated breath, Weiss looked at the new message. The image was another boob picture like the previous one she sent, the difference with this one however was a much better view of the blonde giving her a cheeky grin.

_SunnyDragon69: Now we're even, cutie._

Weiss smiled as she studied the girl in the image. Her eyes were a brilliant amethyst that gave off a mischievous spark and her smile while cocky and full of mirth was as warm as the sun. Along with the face view of her texting friend Weiss could also see the gold dragon logo of her shirt and a well toned six pack the blonde was sporting.

_TheTrueIceQueen: I have to go now, but we'll talk later._

Weiss saved the picture of the blonde before closing the app, taking a moment to just sit and take stock that she accidentally sent an image of her face to her kinky friend, and she did the same. This was just getting too real at the moment as she put her phone into her breast shirt pocket. The limo pulled to a stop as Weiss was now in front of her home. 

Weiss thanked her driver as she made her way to the house. The two floor building was a modest little home decked out with the latest in home technology, this evident when Weiss stepped through the door and smooth jazz began to play.

Putting the dress jacket on the coat rack and her heels on her shoe rack, Weiss was excited as she found her treasure waiting right where she left it. To some it would appear to be an ordinary brown package, secured with zip ties to dissuade tampering. Weiss took the box to the kitchen and pulled out a knife to cut away the zip ties, pulling the brown wrapping free in a matter of seconds.

Underneath was a grey case with a simple twist lock mechanism, a note taped to the top with a big 'W'. Weiss opened the note to read what it said. 

_'Hope you enjoy, let me know if it needs any more tailoring_

_-C'_

Setting the note aside, the heiress took a breath and lifted the box open. Inside was a mass of latex ranging from dark blue to light blue, the longest piece being bluish grey. Weiss was giddy to try the new outfit on, stuffing it back into the box.

She all but ran up the stairs to her room, holding the box tightly against her chest as she was thankful for Coco's surprise. Once past the door frame, Weiss began to strip out of her business attire, throwing her jacket to the chair next to her door. She put the box on her bed, her fingers moving in a blur as she quickly unbuttoned her dress shirt. Without warning, a cold blade pressing into her back.

"Welcome home, Mr. Schnee." A voice seductively whispered with a sinister aura. "I've been waiting for you." Weiss looked to her discarded shirt, seeing her phone poking out of the pocket. "Reach for it and you'll learn the true meaning of 'stabbed in the back'." The strangers' threat was iterated by the blade carefully turning on her spine.

"I don't know who you are, but you're making a mistake" Weiss shakely stated, trying not to whimper. The knife slowly crawled up her spin, leaving a thin white line of a scratch before effortlessly slashing through her bra, continuing till the knife found itself under her jaw.

"For years, your family helped Ironwood control Mantel and Atlas, even after your father and the general began a personal war against each other for five years. It was just after our boss worked a deal out with your father here in Vale that you made your little coup and ruined it. Even in failure however, Watts found our solution." 

The woman shoved a rag in Weiss's face just as the girl gasped. The sweet fumes worked faster on the heiress as she struggled in vain to keep her eyes open. Tears fell from her eyes as her last conscious thought was regret about never having the chance to meet the blonde girl she had been talking to online.

Consciousness slowly returned to the girl, however she quickly began to find herself in a stupor. The world felt out of focus as Weiss's thoughts were scrambled, the white haired girl trying to push herself up on her bed.

"...I must say however this is quite a cruel alternative." A familiar voice laughed from across the room. Weiss groaned before her hands seemed to give way, sliding on the silk sheets.

"It appears she's finally awake. We'll be on our way shortly." A woman's voice stated annoyed. Weiss finally cleared her head, her memory and sense back to normal. The woman in the room was planning to kidnap her, a blush creeping on her face as she found herself looking into her now open and empty box.

Weiss ran a hand down her leg, well at least tried to, something seemed to keep her from opening her hands. Her hands were covered in latex bondage mittens, the straps belted tightly at her wrists and padlocked shut. Her legs were covered by the rubber blueish grey tights, the dark blue leotard causing the tights to give her a bit of a wedgie. 

"Good morning, Miss Schnee." Her kidnapper mocked, Weiss finally getting a good look at the woman. She wore a charcoal grey bodysuit with long black gloves over the sleeves, her black stiletto heeled boots clicking with each step she took. A black, glass like domino mask hid everything from her cheek bones and seemed to vanish into her ludicrously long black hair, even her eyes were hidden behind black lenses while several straps with knives covered in a black leather sheath lined her outer thighs. Weiss noticed that the gloves, boots, and pants held a glowing radish-orange mosaic design that reminded her of flames.

"You won't get away with this." Weiss stated, poorly hiding her fear. "I don't know what your plan is but I think people will notice if I'm miss-Mmmph?!" The black haired girl shoved the hose Weiss was stripped out of into her mouth, a piece of black tape placed over Weiss's mouth to keep the used undergarment in place.

"Don't think." Her kidnapper ordered, caressing the pale cheek before then giving Weiss a hard slap across her face. "Obey." Weiss moved her hands up to try and push the kidnapper away. Though it seemed this was useless as she was easily turned over and spanked, the buttplug assaulting her rear. "I shouldn't be surprised, people like you always struggle to follow orders." The woman mocked.

She moved away from Weiss, crying over her fantasy turned nightmare as the woman returned the roll of tape to Weiss's bedside collection. When the bedroom door opened Weiss felt a surge of hope someone would rescue her from the woman. Yes, the new woman was much shorter than her captor, but the new driver's record had stated she was a skilled fighter. Her emerald eyes looking over the sight as she pulled off her driver's cap sitting between the ponytail atop her head. The woman then smirked, walking over to the kidnapper, Weiss shocked as she watched the driver raise her watch up and tap it's face.

"Yes, yes. I know, we have a schedule to keep. But tell me Neo, when else would I get a chance to humiliate a Schnee, whose also a bondage slut?" Weiss wanted to cry as she watched the driver suppress a giggle.

With a slight tug, her cap and black hair tumbled to the ground, lushes brown and pink hair now freed from it's concealment. With a gentle shake, her long hair was draped across her back as her eyes opened to reveal pink and brown mismatched eyes.

"If the mistress should blame anyone, she should blame Watts and the board. They knew _when_ we would snatch the girl and make her vanish, but they wanted to make the meeting last just a little longer." The lead woman sighed, picking something off the nightstand while the new one, Neo, grappled Weiss from behind. 

She found her arms forced into the air, the uselessness of her mittened hands amplified as she felt Neo's grip behind her head. The new piece of rubber was one Weiss recognized intimately, the glossy shine of the black latex glinting in the light of the setting sun.

The bunny hood dangles before her face… only six openings showing the mask wasn't a full mass of rubber: The opening at the neck to slide on her head, two small holes to let her breath through her nose, two for her eyes, and lastly a section on the back of the head for her hair.

"I was asked to make a call before finishing your bondage. I hope you don't mind." The woman mocked pressing a few buttons on her phone. She turned the screen to Wiess, The image of Aurther Watts and the Schnee board coming to view.

"Ah, it appears Cinder was indeed able to hold back her excitement." The older man laughed, joined by the men on the board. "We just wished to let you know we accept your request to vacation for two weeks at the Schnee family's private island, and when we get the news that White Fang members from Menagerie snuck on the island and killed you, Whitley will order we invade the island." He mocked with grin under his mustache.

Weiss struggled, letting out a muffled scream of rage as the woman, Cinder, let out a laugh.

"Good bye, Miss Schnee. Please enjoy your trip." Watts hung up the call, the woman putting her phone away as she worked on the hood. It took a minute to pull the hood down, pulling it past the ring inside the leotard's collar it tightened closed. Not enough to choke Weiss, but enough to keep Weiss from being able to pull it off or press the buttons inside to loosen it.

Neo released Weiss, the heiress scrambling to pull off the hood once she was on the floor. She knew it was useless, Coco talking her into keeping the ring for once she met a girl just as kinky as her. She felt the heel in her back as she was held forcibly down. Neo took hold of her arms and forced them behind her back, connecting her cuffs with a chain. 

"Poor little rubber bunny. Soon to be nameless as well as sealed away for the rest of her life." Cinder mocked, trailing her heel down. "I'm sure if I asked…" She spoke thoughtfully before pushing on the bunny tail buttplug, causing Weiss to cry out. "Your new owner will allow me to play with you." Neo had forced a pair of Weiss's high heels on the helpless girl, Cinder getting out of the way to allow Neo to lift her up. 

Weiss was dragged by her kidnappers through her house, her mind rushing with thoughts of escape. There was an idea she had, and seeing how the two were pulling her closer to it, it would seem they had no clue. 

She flung her head back, striking Cinder right in the face, causing the tall woman to fall backwards. Neo looked to her fallen comrade, leaving her open for a knee to the gut. With one doubled over in pain and the other holding her now bleeding nose, Weiss was now free to hit one of the four panic buttons in her home.

Klaxons blared as the red lights flashed on and off. The shifting of the metal shutters were loud, signaling to the bound girl she only had a few seconds to enact her plan. 

"You little BITCH!" Cinder screamed, sitting up as she watched Weiss run to the sliding backdoor. When she threw the door open, the shudder was already halfway closed. She rolled outside her home, hearing Cinder beating on the now sealed wall while Weiss now had a thirty minute head start to run to town… a forty minute walk already made more complicated thanks to the heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story, stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
